


A Variety of Date Ideas

by WildTime20



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, Agender, Asexual Romance, Bigender, F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary, Other, Picnic, Romance, Trans, does this count as self insert?, walks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20
Summary: I just like to come up with these small ideas that feel absolutely romantic. These will range from Cottage Core to Dark Academia, mermaids and pirates to living in a camper, and simply just walking through the countryside. Although I'm not sure if these count as self insert.
Relationships: Romance Ideas
Kudos: 1





	1. Academia

Imagine this.

We went to a school, a school where manners are raised, girls become women, and boys become men. Writing only in fine cursive and learned to waltz and all had uniforms that had to be prim and proper, all grey and dull.

You would stick to the rules, mostly. When a teacher asked a question you knew the answer to, you'd raise your hand. When you had free time you would read a book or spend it studying, as most students do. However, you longed for freedom. To run wild and free and break those rules, but you feared after every thought that if you failed you would look like a fool and be resented.

I, was not so much conformed to the rules, as many people would have wished. My shirt untucked out of my pants and jacket unbuttoned and loose like a cape, whenever I had the chance I would run through open space barefoot. The definition of a wild child. Spending my time looking out a window or doodling in my notes.

But when the time would come of the school ball is where it would change.

I would be standing in the corner, crossing my arms over my chest and picking at my dark blue coat or staring at my dark boots. Clearly in essence of the night.

And that's when you would walk in. Like a brilliant sun coming over the horizon, bright colors hung from your shoulders and graced along the floors like light moving across the earth.

We were polar opposites in almost every sense, yet it was a perfect match. It was then that we decided to waltz together, twirling and gliding like the sun was dancing with the darkness of space. Time was irrelevant.

And then I whispered in your ear.

"When the Storm starts to play, is that when you want to run away?"

What if you said yes? 

Vivaldi's Storm would start playing on the quartet and you would run to the stables, from there we would grab a horse. But I notice first that you are cold, so I give you my dark blue coat. Like the sun setting you would look stunning, an array of colors and beauty.

We would ride off into the night, wild and free.


	2. Picnic

Imagine this.

We meet up under a tree in the middle of a meadow, your clothes slightly rustling in the gentle wind. My white button-up shirt crinkles as I lay out a blanket and sit down.

We share bread and lemonade and eventually have blueberry muffins for dessert. We laugh because we can hear kids screaming as they chase after each other, the piercing sounds reaching all the way over to where we were sitting.

I get up and offer you my hand, together we pack up the picnic and wander the field. Flowers blooming left and right, colors varying depending on the species. I pick a few when you're not looking and delicately weave them together. And while you're looking out across the field, admiring the scene, I'll place the flower crown I made upon your head.

Would you let me get on one knee, kiss the back of your hand as I whisper "Your Highness"? Would you smile and laugh because you weren't expecting the gesture? So many possibilities and so little words. If only I could imagine them all.


End file.
